Devil May Cry:Justice
by Kylandor
Summary: Immediately after the Fortuna incident, Dante, along with Lady and Trish face off against a doppleganger of Vergil and an alternate version of himself that seemingly makes Dante instinctively want to chop him up into little unidentifiable pieces, stuff them in a bag and throw them in some lake at night.


**This takes place DIRECTLY after Devil May Cry 4 and is the fight the after-credits scene plays out, enjoy some long-overdue retribution.**

* * *

Hidden Mission 01 - Justice

* * *

After simply gunning down several demons, Dante noticed a man who closely resembled Vergil walk towards them after breaking through what appeared to be glass, usually typical of the barriers between the human realm and the demon realm.

Dante said "Vergil? What the hell are you doing here?" Vergil replied "Ah, that's right. You are this dimension's version of my brother. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Vergil, son of the dark knight Sparda and of the angel Eva, a Nephelim by your understanding. I want your sword, Rebellion."

Dante laughed a bit and said "A Nephelim? That's new. Well if you're some kind of alternate version of my brother then this might be interesting."

Lady and Trish noticed more demons appearing just like the Vergil-Doppleganger appeared, shattering through the barrier like windows and they focused on the lesser demons, leaving Dante to face off against Vergil.

Dante drew Rebellion and unleashed a three slash combo which seemed to catch Vergil off guard only for him to return with several attacks from his version of Yamato, which Dante effortlessly parried with Rebellion. Vergil stated "You fight differently than my brother, you're more skilled, and more cocky as well."

Dante dashed back and sent a driver at Vergil who deflected the blow with Yamato and Dante then said "And you're eager to win by any means necessary, I can see the look in your eyes, my brother never had that kind of glare, he had honor and elegance in his strikes, you're too straightforward."

Vergil gave Dante a serious glare and dashed forward, attempting to strike Dante who easily read his moves, both because his style was similar to Vergil and more straightforward due to his attitude.

Dante sighed and quickly dashed back after several sword clashes on both ends, both reading eachother's moves as Dante then unleashed a barrage from Ebony &amp; Ivory at Vergil who deflected the bullets which caused Dante to decide to use an unpredictable method, shifting Rebellion's form into Lucifier he began to thrust several swords at Vergil while releasing the grip and grabbing more, leaving behind a trail of crystal blades which slowly began to glow more radiantly.

Dante then flicked his wrist and they appeared affront of him and dashed at Vergil who deflected most and grabbed one by the grip which caused Dante to smirk as the swords exploded at Vergil's feet and the one in his hand detonated in his face, causing a slight burn which began to heal.

Dante switched his tactics to Swordmaster and made a quick dash at Vergil, headbutting him while he was dazed from the Lucifer blades and began an onslaught with Rebellion that ended with a baseball-bat like slash which both cut Vergil severely and sent him flying back several feet. Dante then summoned Nevan and began the most intense Guitar Solo he had done since fighting Vergil, the Vergil he knew, the third time many years back, before he met Trish.

With the lightning charged demon bats dashing towards Vergil who got up to attempt to deflect the attack only for the lightning to course through the sword and into Vergil and several more bats hit Vergil directly. As the onslaught of lightning and bats ended Dante took advantage of his skill and switched to Trickster, dashing forward then swapping back to Swordmaster and with Nevan in hand, began an onslaught with it's scythe form, ending with an impaling which he than began to swing himself around, flinging Vergil into a nearby lesser demon which at the same time a missile from Kalina Ann sent by Lady both destroyed the demon and blasted Vergil back towards Dante who shifted Gilgamesh around his arms and charged a powerful blow, finishing off the pathetic excuse for Vergil off easily by crushing his skull, leaving the rest of his body lifeless.

Dante sighed and reshifted Gilgamesh into Rebellion and said "I didn't even have to Devil Trigger." with those words however suddenly the corpse changed shape, taking the form of, what seemed to Dante a color inverted version of himself, and much to his annoyance, was smoking a cigarette in his face.

Dante waved the smoke away and said "You do realize those things will kill you right? Not to mention bother the people around you with second hand smoke."

The doppleganger version of himself replied "Doesn't matter, You're a demon just like the rest of them, I hope you can put up a good fight."

Dante smirked and said "This might be interesting, I see you even got mock versions of Rebellion and my beauties Ebony &amp; Ivory. Care to dance?" The punk version of Dante gave a similar smirk to the more seasoned version of the two and attacked with his sword, his style more of a street fighter than a master bladesman and this left him open easily, Dante launched a stinger at his alternate self to take advantage of this and sent him back into Lady's Bayonet attached to Kalina Ann, Lady waved her hand in a bye-bye motion and fired the missile, sending the false Dante into the sky before the missile detonated by timer.

The doppleganger recovered his injury and quickly launched a combo of his own at Dante who simply shifted stance to Royal Guard and did a Royal Block and then immediately after that a Royal Release, sending his dopplganger into the Devil May Cry building, if only Dante had not kicked the doors off the hinges his doppleganger would have crashed through them.

His doppleganger got up, noticed an uneaten slice of pizza, the last slice and decided to help himself to a snack. Dante charged forward, saying "Well I'm glad you got good taste in food bud but that was the last slice, and so is this." With that Dante again unleashed his onslaught when shifting to swordmaster and finished with a deadly blow, sending his doppleganger against a Devil Arm on the wall which reacted to the blow and ricocheted the doppleganger just a foot shy of Trish who sighed and sent lightning charged rounds into the fake's back and kicked him towards Dante who proceeded to roundhouse kick him back to the same place Dante had originally Royal Blocked him from.

The fake got up and spat out some blood, saying "Well this is getting fun!" Dante chuckled and said "Maybe for you but quite honestly, I'd have a better challenge from a Hell Vanguard." Lady and Trish both whistled slightly at the gravity of the insult, Dante had just called his doppleganger weaker than a lesser demon, which pissed the duplicate half-breed off to the point of Devil Triggering, which instead of entering a demonic state, made him look a little closer to Dante.

Dante laughed and said "Well you can Devil Trigger? Not bad, but your control is sloppy, THIS is how you devil trigger."

And with those words said Dante pulled out a purple star and crushed it in his hand, sending the energy coursing through his body as he entered his own Devil Trigger state, showing his demon side off completely and shifting to his Quicksilver ability he acquired from Ganymede the Timesteed.

To the doppleganger and the two female devil hunters Dante instantly appeared nearly point blank and sent his foot where the sun don't shine which even to a Nephelim, hurts bad.

After the Devil Trigger Ro-Sham-Bo Dante switched to trickster and dashed away from an angry thrust from his doppleganger with ease and then sent a simple three way combo with the third slash sending the fake back a few steps.

The fake then noticed something. Dante was toying with him, taking his sweet time, enjoying every moment of this for some odd, supernatural reason that seemed to vent the anger of thousands of people as the fight dragged on as a one-sided battle.

The doppleganger unleashed several combos of his own only for Dante to quickly shift to Royal Guard and block the combos effortlessly, then to show off made a slight jump into the air and to the astonishment of all present, executed a mid-air Royal Block and then a Mid-Air Royal Release right in his fake's cigarette, sending it through and down his throat as well as sending his doppleganger into another building. Both of their Devil Trigger states wore off as the seasoned demon hunter quickly summoned Pandora and, nudging his head towards Lady and Trish, said "Alright I've had my fun, let's finish this with a bang!"

As if on cue, Dante's jukebox began to play on it's own, blaring a song Dante kept in his head in the second half of his fight in the Temin-ni-gru.

With Divine Hate playing for all to hear Trish charged her pistols to the max, Lady charged with Kalina Ann and Dante punched in some numbers in the box, sending it into a Mini-gun form and unleashed a hailstorm of rounds as Trish fired her barrage alongside Lady firing smaller cluster rockets at the fake who was nearly killed, but Dante was not done yet and the others knew it as he shifted Pandora into a kind of four wing like crossbow form which fired a trio of rockets at the fake Dante, sending him flying into the air as the true champion shifted Pandora into a massive Bazooka which fired four, stronger rockets at his doppleganger alongside another cluster rocket barrage from Lady and several lightning charged bullets from Trish. Dante then shifted Pandora into a kind of sphere which began firing salvos of guided missiles at his doppleganger who had just taken the mid-air barrage with pain and was now blasted hard by the salvos. Dante made a gesture with his hand after shifting Pandora back into a box. Lady loaded a different kind of rocket with shark paint on the tip of the missile whilst Trish charged lightning in her hands and sent it flying into the sky which triggered a small storm cloud. Lady fired her missile, which detonated with much more ferocity and spreading napalm all over the false Dante, setting him ablaze just as a massive bolt of lightning struck from the sky, electrocuting the Nephelim just as Dante kicked open the Box and to sate the curiosity of his foe, a large demonic arm stretched out from the case, grabbing the Nephelim and repetitively slamming him up and down into the pavement before a second hand came out and grabbed him as well, the two hands tore the doppleganger in half and threw both pieces into separate buildings and the hands then returned to the box. To Lady and Trish, it was a bright flash of light, to Dante and his helpless foe, nay VICTIM, it was a sight to see.

The Nephelim, like his supposed brother before him, was now dead and dissipated into a cloud of black smoke which receded into a mirror. Dante chuckled and said "Come back if you want another whuppin!" putting Pandora away and making sure it was Rebellion that was on his back he walked back towards his building just as Lady said "Ever wonder why it wanted your sword in the first place?" Dante shrugged off the comment, saying "Doesn't Matter and I don't really care, he got his ass whupped and he knows he's never going to beat me. Whatever twisted mind that made those two dopplegangers has a seriously bad sense of design, I mean really? A version of me that smokes? Never going to happen."

Trish then says "What now?" Dante grins and says "Now, I get paid by whoever called us and I order another Pizza, bastard ate the last slice."

* * *

END! (For the dopplegangers that is)

**Afterword: I originally only intended Dante to face off with his doppleganger in a one-on-one duel but decided against it for 3 reasons**

**1 : I wanted to have the reboot Vergil on the hit list as well as he's just as ruthless as the demons he fights whereas the canon Vergil possesses honor and will respect strong opponents if they have the power to fight him.**

**2 : I wanted this to make sense partially at least, so putting this fight as the one after DMC4's credits stop rolling makes a little bit of sense. This one-shot follows the same principle of the DMC series, focus on combat, not story though have some story that's sensible.**

**3 : The Black Haired Smoker Pussy doesn't deserve the honor of a true duel with the Silver Haired Badass.**

**Hope you enjoyed the show, till next time...**

**(EDIT)**

**With two reviews I've seen shows some things need to be clarified**

**One, the Reboot, yes, did happen but it is either non-canon or in another dimension separate from the original DMC series. Reboot Dante's Devil Trigger makes him look slightly more like the original Dante but does not show his demon side like in the original series. Second, this battle is realistic as the reboot Dante is even more green (a term for inexperience) than Nero from DMC4, put up against the hardened original Dante who by the end of DMC4 is even stronger than Vergil was in DMC3, this fic also takes home turf into effect as all of Dante's devil arms acquired in the previous games are within summoning distance (Which is why he uses some DMC3 weapons) and combat styles are simply not lost (such as the Quicksilver style) Devil May Cry has always been about two things. One, the combat, the action and two, Dante's style. When they took away his style and turned him into some street punk, it pissed off a lot of fans, especially those who have played through all the original games. This is my opinion and if you disagree then fine, that's your right.**

**As for the grammar, this along with several other fanfics is written as to cycle point of views or when combat commences, focusing on combat. In addition the Doc Manager Spell Checker (Which had grammar checking assistance as well) isn't there as an option anymore, it spell checks words as you're typing still which helps with typos and odd mistakes but without the main spell check button it doesn't give you the option to check over your work incase you made a mistake. Sometimes, because I type too fast I make a slight mistake like using too instead of to for certain situations (or vise versa) and your instead of you're (also, sometimes vise versa). I also type and make my stories on the fly, I'm not uploading fully written stories onto the doc manager, I'm uploading the chapter number and name (and perhaps a quote) and then editing it in doc manager because of the spell check feature. I do not trust most spell checking sites as one, it means I have to constantly copy/paste which takes a lot of time and can cause me to lose my train of thought (I write on the fly, I don't plan things out much, kinda like life.) and you never know where a computer virus is hiding, even if the site is known to be safe there is the possibility that some hacker succeeded in hiding a bug in the site which is otherwise supposed to be safe and trusted. I've been hit by too many computer viruses in the past (some forced me to get a new computer altogether) to make the same mistake again.**

**Keep this in mind when reviewing any of my stories, not just this one. Thank you for taking your time to read this, if you did take your time to read this.**


End file.
